New timeline
True Alpha facing Dark Alpha one last time David decided that he needed to correct his life so he used his tachyon device mark 2 which had the time traveling material and he time traveled to the same time where his family were killed but he was a few minutes early so he can defeat Dark Alpha. Then Dark Alpha came and David punched Dark Alpha to the chest and he flew 20 feet backwards. David spun around him and used his fire bolt right on to Dark Alpha and his suit was damaged. David gave Dark Alpha strong punches that could literally tore his mask. Dark Alpha was on the ground. David told Dark Alpha that he lost this time and he will never hurt anyone ever again and David put his hand to Dark Alpha's chest and took his heart out. David's memories from the incident were taken away.David was finally relieved that the nightmare was finally over and then he went to the new present. The new 2035 When David traveled to the new 2035. He was sleeping in a new house and he woke up and the house was very different to him and then he found something on his left hand on his ring finger that was the wedding band. David saw picture of his family. David didn't realize that he could have that, he was so surprised. He was surprised that he was married to Ashley Smith-Cosloff. He has 4 kids Daniel, Janet, David Jr and Mary. They are 13, 10, 9 and 6. David finally got the chance of being a father. David knew that his parents are still alive and they are in their 60s. Deborah is alive and she married and has one kid. David saw Ashley coming home from the grocery store. Ashley was acting very happy because she had a good day. Ashley was putting the groceries away and David could not stop staring because he could not believe what he had done. Ashley was wondering what was going on with David and then he kissed and hugged her. David told her that he was so happy to have this. Ashley told him what does he mean. David told her that everything is better than it ever was and he is so thankful that he could have a better life in the new timeline. He still has his powers. David explained to Ashley his wife that he corrected the timeline. David realized that today is their 15 year anniversary. David wanted to do something special but first he wanted to visit his family and Ashley told David that Deborah is in the attorney's office. David was very excited to see his family. David knocked on his family's doorstep. David realized that the Cosloff's adopted the Grayson family. Layne and Lana were relaxing with Lisa and Will. Lana opened the door and she was very happy to see her son. Layne was happy too and they had a nice time as a family. David wanted to talk to his mother in private and David told her how lucky he is to have all of this. Lana told her that she is very lucky to have David as her son and she told him the story that when he was born through a teenager she was always close to him and she would never leave his side ever. David told her that he loves his mom very much. Lana grabbed him and hugged him. David and his dad talked. They had a good talk. David visited his sister Deborah at the attorney office. She was very thrilled that he would visit her. David and Deborah were talking about a lot of things and David told Deborah that she is important to him. David knew how special Deborah really is. Deborah teared up and she hugged him. The new 2005 In the new 2005, Dark Alpha was already dead at the time so he would never be born. Thanks to David everything is better. The new 2005, everyone is alive, David, Deborah, Layne and Lana. Layne and Lana decided to adopt the Graysons after Craig being in jail. Layne decided to call a contractor company to make the house big to add another story to the house which lasted 2 months. SO the Grayson's could live there. David and Layne stayed in one room and Lana, Deborah, Lisa, Kimberly and Brooke stayed in another room. 2 months later, the house was finished and the Graysons moved in. How David got his powers In the new timeline that David and God both created, How David got his powers was that during the field trip to [[Eco Labs]]. He went to the science facility and then the alpha radiation blasted to him. David absorbed the energy. He became the True Alpha. David was taught by his uncle Jason Young and his dad's good friend Kyle Samuels. The villains